All Around Town
by OliviaLovesFitz8
Summary: An Olitz Christmas Fic


All Around Town

Fitzgerald Grant woke up to the sun shining brightly through the open window and groaned. The white snow covered ground made it blindingly bright and Fitz knew his chipper wife was to blame. Liv loved the sun and wanted nothing more than being outside which made her great at her job. Fitz reached over to grab the remote from his nightstand and turned the tv on, before switching the channel and heading into the bathroom for his morning routine. He took his time using the restroom and had just started on his teeth when he heard her voice.  
 _  
"Good Morning, I'm Olivia Grant for Rise and Shine Burlington. That was Ryan Chandler with your weather and I for one am thrilled that the sun is out on this Christmas Eve for us all."_

 _"And I'm Henry Pearson and just as excited about the sun being out today as you are Olivia. You know now is the time for getting all that last minute shopping done because as you heard Mayor Davis say yesterday, the town is closing for the holiday. Emergencies will be the exception as our police and fire departments are on duty but other than that Burlington will be closed."_

 _"You are correct, no last minute food runs, no forgotten batteries to pick up for toys. Today is the day people. Wake up and get to it. Did you get everything you need for Carol and the kids or is she doing any last minute shopping today?"_

 _"Oh yea it's all done. Both of our parents are here for the holiday so if anything needs to be bought, either of us can hop in the car without the four little elves tagging along."_

 _"But they're such cute elves Ryan."_

 _"They are. What about you and Fitz? Any big plans or last minute shopping?"_

 _"Got it all covered but since I know my amazing husband is listening, I have a present for you that starts now..."  
_  
Fitz wiped at his mouth before running back into the bedroom and looking at the tv with wide eyes. He smiled watching his wife perched behind the shared anchor desk. Her hair was in large wavy curls that framed her face and the red blouse she had on made her smile even brighter than usual. She was so radiant and could only wonder what she was up to?  
 _  
"You should be done brushing your teeth and now that I have your attention I want you to look on my nightstand and you'll see an envelope. Open that and follow the exact directions. No peeking ahead and no mulling around because you're on a time crunch. So press record and turn the tv off because you can watch this later. Now get dressed, follow the directions and I'll see you later baby."_

She winked at the camera before passing it over to Ryan who began to warn residents of gift snatchers. Fitz turned his head and found some clothes to put on before making a beeline towards her nightstand. The envelope was pretty large and he emptied the contents onto the bed before reading a note written in her delicate penmanship.

 ** _Merry Christmas Mr. Grant,_**

 ** _You always seem to know what I'm getting you for Christmas and for the last six years that we've spent together I never can seem to surprise you. Today that changes. You my love will go on a scavenger hunt through town to find all of my gifts for you this year. Tomorrow our house will be filled with family so I wanted to celebrate with you today. On the next page you will find the first clue of where you need to go and you will have instructions waiting for you when you arrive. You're not allowed to read the first clue until you are parked and ready to go. Drive to the town square and park at Tony's. Everything is within walking distance or at least what you consider walking distance Daddy Long Legs ;). I want you to send me a picture after you've completed each task that's been left for you and I'll see you when you pick me up from the station at noon._**

 ** _Have fun baby,_**

 ** _Love Livvie_**

 ** _PS. Breakfast will be provided at the first stop._**

  
Fitz smiled before stuffing everything back into the envelope and throwing some clothes on. He wanted to hurry up and stay on schedule but he wanted to make sure he looked nice for when he picked her up. He slipped on some jeans and a thick knitted sweater Olivia had gotten for him a few weeks ago before putting on his boots and peacoat and headed to their garage. His car didn't really need to warm up and even if it did he was too wired to wait. He was careful navigating the snow covered roads in their neighborhood but once he got out on the main roads it was pretty clear, brownish salt and snow pushed against curbs made it a quick ride to the town square. Fitz found a decent parking space and pulled out the second sheet of paper.  
 ** _  
"Time to start your morning off right and fill your belly with something light. Of these too many you cannot eat, first stop is our favorite place for a treat."_**

As luck would have it, Fitz had parked directly in front of Sweet Abby's. It was one of their best friends bakery's and the only one that wasn't on the outskirts of town. He shouldn't be surprised that this was the first stop as they often found themselves here most weekend mornings. He carried the envelop with him and walked in greeting those he recognized politely.

"Abby he's here!" An employee named Colleen hollered towards the kitchen.

"Hey Colleen, I suppose you know why I'm here this morning?"

She was about nineteen and grinning with a slight blush to her cheeks. Olivia always teased him that most of them had a huge crush on him. They were mostly teenagers that were either aging out of foster care or at risk and Abby took them under her wing. Being a former foster kid herself she knew how hard it was to find a job when you weren't exactly sure where you might fit in or what you were good at and not many people willing to help you. She and three others on her staff helped them learn the basic of either cashier/hospitality, the budgeting and business aspect of it and the actual baking and decorating side. The young girls loved when Mr. and Mrs. Grant came in. Olivia was always so kind and basically a celebrity to them and Fitz ... well he was good to look at.

"Yep go ahead and sit at your regular table and your breakfast will be out in a second."

He did as he was told and before he could fully take off his coat, a cup of black coffee was set down followed by a plate with two warm cheese danishes. They were his favorite and he immediately dove in. Following directions, he took a picture of himself holding the sweet bread to his lips and sent it to Olivia. His head turned at the giggling he heard from behind the counter and the girls ran off just before Abby walked from the back carrying a medium sized box.

"Morning Abbs." He stood up and hugged her before sitting back down.

"Morning Grant. So you've got a good nine minutes before I'm supposed to kick you out of here and send you on your way. Here's your next clue."

Fitz wiped his hands on a napkin before carefully unwrapping the green and red strolled paper. He could tell his wife had wrapped it due to how meticulous it was. When it was finally opened he pulled out matching aprons for the two of them and a certificate for a four week cooking class uptown. He loved to cook and always wanted to cook with her, but it wasn't her forté. He loved that she thought of something they could do together.

"This is great. Thanks for helping Abby."

"Like I'd have a choice with that best friend of mine. Alright leave this with me, here's your next clue. Have fun."

Fitz let her place the items back in the box and was handed a to go cup of coffee before he thanked them and dropped a few bills for a generous tip. He stood outside of the bakery and opened the envelope to read the next card.

" ** _There's one thing you've been wanting for Christmas and I keep saying one day, but go down to Quinn's for some kisses and play."_** ** _  
_**  
Fitz smiled before turning in the direction of the pet store that was two blocks over. The second he walked in, he was in puppy heaven. The small barks for their favorite friend Fitz increased as soon as he climbed over the gate and sat down in the midst of the small group of puppies. The tiny furballs were in his lap, nipping at his hands, stretching their necks to try and lick his face as much as they could.

"I see you've made it."

Fitz looked up at Quinn, one of their good friends and nodded. He came in at least three times a week between work to play with the animals and was very partial to the puppies and the feeling was mutual.

"Just getting a little bit of heaven before getting my card from you I assume?"

"Yep. I'm supposed to give you a full ten minutes before you're instructed to wash your hands and face and be on your merry way. Time starts now."

Fitz took out his phone and had a photo shoot with the puppies. He'd finally lay on the floor and they just trampled one another to get on top of him, loving the attention he gave them all. By the time he was done, he'd sent Olivia over ten pictures of himself and the overstimulated animals. Knowing it had been about nine minutes, he hopped out of the fenced in area and jogged to the bathroom to wash up a bit. He didn't mind them but Olivia found "puppy kisses" gross and he always appeased her. By the time he got to the front of the store Quinn held out a lint brush and the next envelop. Fitz opened the card before placing it on the counter and reading as he rolled the sticky tape all over him.

" ** _This all about you thing could drive you mad for hours, so I'll do you a favor and let you grab me some flowers."_** ** __**

  
His wife knew him well. He was having fun but all this just made him want to do something for her.

"Before you go there's one more thing I'm supposed to show you."

Fitz watched as Quinn pulled out a picture of two grown Labradors and placed it on the counter.

"This picture of my gift?" He asked confused. He guessed it was nice but he didn't really want it.

"No nerd, I told her you wouldn't get it. Read the bottom."

Fitz looked at the small font and his smile grew immediately.

"Puppies due in one week."

"Puppies?"

"Yep, they're upstate and one belongs to you and Liv. You can bring him or her home at nine weeks."

"Wow... she got me a puppy. After three years of asking I guess she finally figured out I wouldn't give up. Thanks Quinn, I gotta go buy the biggest bouquet of flowers known to man for the best wife in the world."

Quinn smiled and watched him jog out of the store and down towards the flower shop. When he arrived James immediately invited him back to where he was making arrangements and told him to get to work. From James's calculations he needed to be at his next stop within fifteen minutes so he had to be quick.

"I want to make her usual arrangement she likes but with a bit more greenery in it for Christmas. You know how much she loves the holiday but you also know I suck at this and it's why I come to you specifically."

"I've already put out what you need just choose from these bouquets here and arrange it how you want. I'm going to go get your envelope."

James walked away and Fitz went to work mixing the flowers in the vase that was already waiting for him. He knew how much she loved Christmas roses and made sure there were plenty of them before adding Winter Jasmine to the vase and finishing it off.

"You're good at this. Liv will love them. Alright now give me your phone so I can be the one to take this picture then you need to get going."

Fitz listened to him before smiling with the flowers then sending the picture to Olivia once he had his phone back.

"So read this and you're gonna leave these here with me."

"But I thought I would have them for them I picked her up from work? Is there anyway we can break this rule just a bit?"

"Not gonna happen. Your wife scares me so I'm following all the rules. Now read."

Fitz opened the card and read.

" ** _Uh oh no gift this time, could mean an epic fail, unless of course I simply forgot to check the mail?"_** ** _  
_**  
"In case you don't get it, you go to the post office next." James spoke quietly with an apologetic look on his face.

Fitz laughed understanding just fine and thanked James before leaving the vase of flowers with him. On his way out he plucked a white rose from a packaged bouquet and threw out a "whoops" before rushing out the door. It was about a fifteen minute walk to the post office and although he wasn't the one keeping up with the timing of these things he realized he spent too much time saying hi to those he passed on the town square.

"You're late."

He shook his head at Harrison who was waiting for him with a small long box.

"Well I couldn't just ignore everyone that said hi now could I? How come we're doing this here and not at the gym?"

"Well did you really want to jog sixteen blocks to my gym in the cold? Didn't think so. Plus we're closed until the day after Christmas."

"Alright well do I have to do anything before I get whatever that is?"

"You do if you want to know where to go next. See that pile of mail there? Well you have to sort it out first and your envelope is in there."

"Sort it out?"

"Sorry I'm late." Their mailman Harold appeared from the back and carried two sorting trays.

"Hey Harold Merry Christmas."

"You too Fitz. So there's about seventy-five letters here. Find the one addressed to you but you can only start with one of the three stacks at a time."

Fitz sighed realizing all the envelopes were about the same size and written in different fonts. He began sorting the mail by uptown and downtown while Harrison laughed beside him.

"Hey that's mine can I open it?" He spoke looking at Harold.

"It hasn't been delivered to you so unless you want to go to jail for tampering with the mail I suggest you put it down Wright."

"Man what you call this?" He said gesturing to Fitz.

"I call this a favor for my favorite RSB anchor."

"Got it!"

Both Harrison and Harold looked up at Fitz's outburst and watched as he stretched his fingers before ripping the envelope open.

"Wait! You're supposed to open this first."

Fitz stopped and grabbed the box from Harrison before ripping it open. He wanted to see his wife. She's given him a puppy, a cooking experience with her, and now whatever this was. All Fitz wanted to do was hold her in his arms and kiss her until she was weak in the knees. He removed the tissue paper and revealed a brand new Stethoscope. This wasn't any stethoscope, it was a Steeles Littmann Electronic Stethoscope that was one of the best out there. The new technology allowed recording and playback that used Bluetooth to transfer recording to your computer to be played back and further analyzed.

"Wow."

"That shit looks expensive."

"It definitely is."

Fitz went to cover it back up but stopped when noticed it was engraved on the drum of the chest piece.

"Fitzgerald Grant, M. D."

"This is incredible. Alright where am I going next." He spoke to no one in particular, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fill his eyes before reading the note card.

 ** __**

 ** _"It won't be long now till I'm with you and you're not at alone, but first go to the place that's home away from home._**

 ** _Ps. Take that gift with you and let it check out its new digs."_**

Fitz thanked both Harrison and Harold before closing the gift up and walking out of the post office.

Fitz was so in love with his wife. Four years of marriage and he couldn't imagined their life any differently. He was itching to lock up his new gadget at work and say hi to everyone. He'd taken off last Friday to start his Christmas holiday break and any emergencies that came in would be handled by the on call doctor. He wanted his time to be devoted to his wife and their family arriving today, especially their beloved nieces and nephews. On December thirtieth they'd be flying out to Hawaii for their yearly vacation and Fitz had been focused on the plans he had for his wife there more than anything.

He arrived at the small family practice and greeted everyone with hugs and warm wishes before showing off his new gift. He tried it out with one of his favorite nurses that had been a nurse for over thirty one years. She didn't see the use of the fancy gadget and Fitz knew he could get an earful from her just by showing it off.

"It was good to see you guys, make sure you save me some of that German Chocolate cake Doris. I'm not kidding Liv and I will be by the day after Christmas for our share."

She pulled him down into a hug before kissing his cheek and promising that it would be enough.

"So is there a card here for me from Liv? She's been leaving them everywhere for me but I'm supposed to pick her up downtown in about an hour and figured there may or maybe not be one here."

Just as Doris prepared to hand him an envelope he heard his name being called from down the hall and saw Dr. Stevens walking towards him.

"Hey man i thought I heard you. I've got the Miller baby in there and you know how particular Ms. Miller is.."

"Oh trust me I do."

"I know you've gotta get downtown to Liv but could you please listen to his lungs? I told her he sounds fine but you know she's had me check him three times. Your word is gold to her."

Fitz checked his watch before attempting to calculate how long it would take him to walk to his car.

"Please just five minutes. Use that new gadget you've got and it'll go even faster."

"Alright let's make this quick."

Fitz held his hand out for the envelope but Doris was adamant about making him wait until he was leaving out. She mentioned "the rules" and he agreed before jogging back to his office and grabbing the stethoscope. He followed Dr. Stevens towards the evaluation room and knocked softly on the door before walking in.

"Hi Ms. Mi... Livvie?"

He stopped mid-sentence realizing that instead of Ms. Miller and her son being in the room, his wife was lying on the examination table in a gown and her legs propped up in front of one of their OB's.

"Surprise Mr. Grant."

Fitz did his best to connect the dots and when his colleague Dr. Davis turned a dial and a thumping noise suddenly filled the room. Olivia reached out and grabbed his hand, bringing one under the sheet and onto her stomach while she squeezed his other hand.

"That's... Livvie you're.. oh my god I'm gonna..."

"Fitz breathe ... come here."

She pulled him down into a kiss and felt when the dam broke between them and they both released tears.

"We're having a baby, baby."

"That's the best thing I've ever heard. I can't believe this. How far along are you?"

Dr. Davis took that as her moment to speak up.

"Dating from when you said your last cycle was and your measurements you look to be seven weeks. We've got a good strong heartbeat and I want you to start on prenatal vitamins Liv. I'm going to print these pictures and give you a minute. Feel free to dress when you're ready Liv."

She removed the probe and turned off the machines before leaving the room.

Olivia pulled Fitz into another kiss and they didn't stop until she pulled away at the feel of her legs going numb.

"I can't believe you're pregnant. When did you find out?"

"About two weeks ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but wanted to make it extra special for you. You're always the one surprising me with things so I wanted to make it extra special for you. I'm so happy."

"Me too. God I can't believe this... and today in general Livvie, thank you so much. I had a lot of fun but was worried I was going to be late picking you up when he asked for help with a patient. I had no idea. Wait! You're supposed to be on air right now."

"Yea well I handed it over to Ashley after the first segment and came straight here once I got done. I parked in your space out back so you wouldn't see my car."

"Very sneaky. God I love you Livvie. Wait you got me, us a puppy. A puppy and a new baby?"

"Well I didn't know I was pregnant when I got the dog... I could always take it back and ask for a refund. I only had to put half down to reserve the mutt."

"No please don't. I want a puppy and a baby. I'll have her trained before the baby gets here."

"You better."

She leaned in and kissed him on his lips softly before staring into his eyes.

"Merry Christmas baby."

Merry Christmas Livvie."

They had so much to look forward to.


End file.
